The present invention relates to a latch extender. More particularly, the present invention relates to a latch extender configured to be coupled to an existing hasp on a pivotable hatch or window of a vehicle for holding the hatch or window of the vehicle in a partially open position to permit ventilation of an interior region of the vehicle.
Pivotable vehicle hatches and windows are used to provide access to a rear area of the vehicle. While the vehicle is moving, it is desirable to partially open the hatch or window to improve air ventilation through the vehicle. Generally, however, pivotable hatches or windows can only be positioned in either a fully open position or a closed position. Air cylinders are typically coupled to the pivotable hatch or window to move the hatch or window to its fully open position automatically when the hasp is disengaged from a locking mechanism.
It is known to provide devices to hold a hatch or window in a partially open position. These known devices are often large and heavy and require the use of a tool to install the device on the vehicle. Such large heavy devices are difficult to transport and if dropped while installing the device on the vehicle, may cause extensive damage to the vehicle body or paint. Having to use a tool during installation of the device also increases the time required for installation and necessitates carrying the tool in the car at all times.
One such prior art device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,743 to Frayne. In this device, a bolt-on latch extender is configured to be coupled to an existing window hasp. The Frayne device includes a threaded body portion, a separate facing plate, and a wing bolt to secure the device to a window hasp. Therefore, it is relatively easy for a thief to unscrew the bolt of the Frayne device, remove the extender, and gain access to a rear storage compartment of the vehicle.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved latch extender which is lightweight, small, and capable of being installed without a tool. Advantageously, the improved latch extender of the present invention is easier to transport, less likely to damage the vehicle, and easier to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece latch extender which provides improved protection against removal of the device by a thief to gain access to a rear storage compartment of the vehicle. In the partially open position, the rear hatch or window provides enough room to permit air ventilation through the interior region of the vehicle, but does not provide a large enough gap to permit a thief to reach completely into the rear storage compartment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a latch extender is provided for extending a hasp configured to engage a locking mechanism. The latch extender includes a base configured to engage the locking mechanism, and a first side leg extending upwardly from the base. The first side leg has a proximal end coupled to the base and a distal end. The latch extender also includes a second side leg extending upwardly from the base spaced apart from the first side leg. The second side leg has a proximal end coupled to the base and a distal end. The latch extender further includes a first tang formed at the distal end of the first side leg, and a second tang formed at the distal end of the second side leg. The first and second tangs are configured to engage the hasp to couple the latch extender to the hasp.
In the illustrated embodiment, the base has a longitudinal axis, the first tang has a longitudinal axis that is aligned generally normal to the longitudinal axis of the base, and the second tang has a longitudinal axis that is aligned generally normal to the longitudinal axis of the base. The first side leg has a longitudinal axis, and the second side leg has a longitudinal axis. The longitudinal axis of the first tang is aligned at an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the first side leg, and the longitudinal axis of the second tang is aligned at an acute angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the second side leg. The first and second tangs extend away from the first and second side legs, respectively, in opposite directions.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the first side leg and the second side leg are configured to converge axially relative to the longitudinal axis of the base as the distance of the first and second side legs from the base increases. The first side leg and the second side leg are also configured to diverge radially relative to a longitudinal axis of the base as the distance of the first and second side legs from the base increases. In other words, the first and second side legs are aligned at compound angles relative to each other.
In one illustrated embodiment, the first side leg and the second side leg are configured to apply a spring force to the hasp to hold the first and second tangs in engagement with the hasp to couple the latch extender to the hasp. In another illustrated embodiment, the first and second tangs are generally U-shaped hooks formed on the distal ends of the first and second side legs, respectively, for engaging the hasp to couple the extender to the hasp. The first and second generally U-shaped hooks extend away from the first and second side legs, respectively, in opposite directions. The first and second generally U-shaped hooks each include a shoulder and an arm spaced apart form the shoulder. The shoulder and the arm are configured to apply a spring force to the hasp to couple the extender to the hasp.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a latch extender is configured to be coupled to a hasp of a pivotable hatch of a vehicle and to engage a locking mechanism to hold the hatch in a partially open position. The latch extender includes a body portion having a base configured to engage the locking mechanism and a coupling member coupled to the body portion. The coupling member is configured to apply a spring force to the hasp to couple the body portion to the hasp and to position the base a predetermined distance from the hasp so that the pivotable hatch remains in a partially open position upon engagement of the base with the locking mechanism.
The coupling member is formed integrally with the body portion. In one illustrated embodiment, the coupling member includes a pair of spaced apart spring beams for applying the spring force to the hasp and means for engaging the hasp to couple the spring beams to the hasp. In another illustrated embodiment, the coupling member includes a pair of generally U-shaped hooks configured to apply a spring force to the hasp to couple the extender to the hasp.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a system is configured to hold a pivotable hatch of a vehicle in a partially open position and to close a switch indicating that the pivotable hatch is open. The system includes a one piece latch extender including a base configured to engage a locking mechanism of the vehicle and coupling member formed on the latch extender. The coupling member is configured to apply a spring force to a hasp on the hatch of the vehicle to couple the latch extender to the hasp and to position the base a predetermined distance from the hasp so that the pivotable hatch remains in a partially open position upon engagement of the base with the locking mechanism. The system also includes an auxiliary post configured to be attached to a post coupled to the hatch of the vehicle to engage and close the switch when the pivotable hatch is in the partially open position.
In the illustrated embodiment, the auxiliary post is formed to include a longitudinal opening at one end configured to slide over the post of the hatch. The auxiliary post is also formed to include a pair of slots communicating with the longitudinal opening. The system further includes a spring clip located in the slots for engaging the post of the vehicle to secure the auxiliary post to the post of the vehicle.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.